Data storage devices store digitally encoded information on discs. Heads read data from or write data to discs which are supported for rotation relative to a base chassis by a spindle motor or drive. Heads include transducer elements, such as magnetoresistive, magneto-optical or inductive elements for read or write operations. An actuator assembly moves the head relative to select data tracks on the disc to read from or write data to the disc surface or media.
Typically the head includes an air bearing slider which is coupled to a head suspension assembly. Rotation of the disc creates an air flow along the air bearing slider to provide a pressure profile or lift force. The lift force of the air bearing slider is countered by a load force supplied via a load beam of the suspension assembly to define in part a fly height of the slider. Fabrication processes typically introduce variations in the height profile between the slider and disc surface or head-disc interface. The pressure profile of the air bearing slider is sensitive to distortions in the height profile which can interfere with fly height characteristics of the air bearing slider. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.